


Anticipating Guests

by Jemzamia



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George's parents are coming to visit, leading to much freaking out from George and hilarity from Mitchell and Annie. </p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating Guests

"George I don't think it's humanly possible for you to plump that pillow any further," Mitchell insisted, secretly holding back his amusement at George's obsessive tendencies going overtime.  
"Well excuse me! If it hadn't occurred to you my parents are coming over for the very first time! They're going to meet you guys for the very first time! So sorry if I'm trying to make our humble abode not look like a bomb has hit it!"  
"Actually a werewolf hit it," chirped Annie, observing the exchange from the corner of the room. Mitchell sent her a warm glance as a grin crept up his face. George caught sight of it.  
"Oh you think this is funny do you? Hahaha George broke everything because he's an overgrown puppy! Let's all giggle at him! Hahaha!" He stormed into the kitchen midway through a manic hand gesture, causing Mitchell's smile to fade as he followed him. 

George angrily snapped off the pair of marigold rubber gloves that he had been wearing, throwing them sulkily in the sink. He gripped the worktop hard, resting all his weight against it, bowing his head in frustration. A pair of slightly cold arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him slightly more upright.  
"I'm sorry," Mitchell began close to George's ear, "I know it's been tough for you and I shouldn't take the mess out of you when you get all pent up. Even if it is a bit funny."  
"It's not that funny, is it?"  
"It is funny George. Believe me, its bloody funny! So funny that we should video it and send it to You've Been Framed!"  
"Alright, stop it," smirked George.  
Mitchell pulled George a bit closer to him.  
"Forgive me?"  
"Always." George craned his neck to let Mitchell see his lopsided grin before kissing him sweetly. 

"Awwwwwwwwwww," cooed Annie from the doorway. They both turned, Mitchell giggled and George seeming flustered.  
"Annie! Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you can perv on people!"  
"Excuse me? We all watched vampire porn last weekend! I don't think any one of us can seem all holier than thou for at least a month."  
"When did my life take such a bizarre turn?" said George forlornly.  
"When you met me," Mitchell said. That earned him another kiss, which the two of them became so wrapped up in, and Annie too busy in watching, that they all failed to hear the click of the latch and the sound of someone coming in.  
"You're too good at that," admitted George.  
"Get used to it."  
"Hey! What about me!? Where's the love for Annie!?"  
"I gave you a kiss last week and all you did was complain about it!" retorted Mitchell.  
"That was an accident! And who said I wanted a kiss off you? Maybe I want one off George!" Annie teased.  
"Ah, quit your whinging and get in this hug already!"

Annie skipped across the room and jumped in a space between the boys, holding them tight with outstretched arms. Mitchell then began to tickle them both, causing George to shriek and run away. Mitchell and Annie chased after him, revelling in the new found sport of George tickling. He didn't get past the kitchen doorway as Mitchell pulled him to the ground, with Annie fast behind, falling onto the heap.

When they eventually all opened their eyes from laughing they could see two pairs of feet before them. George bolted in realization to stand up, and come face to face with his parents.  
"Mum...Dad...erm...welcome."  
His mother smiled and his father nodded, though his gaze was still transfixed on Annie and Mitchell on the floor. They soon got to their feet; Mitchell gentlemanly offering his hand to Annie for assistance, and then muttered something about making tea and both of them delving back into the kitchen.  
"Mum, I can fully explain this!"  
"Oh hush George it's perfectly alright," she said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! So what you're on both buses!"  
"Or riding them both at the same time," muttered his Dad.  
"The point is you're happy," she smiled as he pinched his cheek and entered the kitchen along with Dad.

The look on George's face would have kept Mitchell entertained for weeks if he had seen it.


End file.
